


A Dilemma

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Random time, guess who's the lucky guy, simple conversation, this is just the way I see it based on facts, untold background story, upbringing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: One day, Bruno was alone at the bar to kill time. Then Lancelot came in and sits beside him at the counter. The Protector then remembered about Lancelot's and Odette's background story that were dissatisfied Lolita. Without further ado, Bruno grasp this opportunity.





	A Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this is a fanfiction written by the selfish thoughts of the author hahaha. Their lore aren't that detailed so I made this one-shot to sum up one of the possibilities of Lancelot and Odette's last relationship. Which is, this is just to satisfy myself. Sorry not sorry!

Bruno: "Do you like Odette?"

Lancelot: "Oh no. I loved her. As much as I have ever loved any woman in the world! For she saved me in the brink of my death."

Bruno: "So you guys are dating huh?"

Lancelot: "Sadly, no. My love for her isn't romantic as you might have thought. I loved and adored her beauty, gracefulness and kindness which she had showed me! Even her sweet, gentle voice is treasure, as whenever she sang about in the garden, her voice warms my heart. It is inevitable for a man to fall in love with her. But as I've said, I have no desire to take her as my companion for life. After I realized my feelings, I am lonely once more..."

Bruno: "I see. It's true then about your back stories."

Lancelot: "Actually I don't even know, or remember if I have ever fallen in love with her or not, but as I knew I never desired her to be by my side forever, the confusion is cleared. If I did, I would not have to be this tolerable to my feelings."

Bruno: "Then this means you don't have a special someone that you truly like?"

Lancelot: "No no! Odette is one of my precious someone as I dedicated my life for her."

Bruno: "For now, in the least cause' you haven't have someone special yet. You know, someone you fell in love romantically with. And Odette does so to you."

Lancelot: "Yes. Odette may love me, but I didn't feel the same love as hers. I adored her, for she was a woman of pride, honorable, and equality, that was all but any deeper. And when I observed her, she would treat all that she loves without hesitation, and with an open-heart. That side of her is a virtue,  but a downfall for me, for I am a man of greed, and I intend for the one I love to look at only me, and for me to look at only him. It is idiotic but I am devoted to love in a queer way."

Bruno: "You're a complicated person, you know that. Some people even said you are a man who doesn't deserves to fall in love seriously with anyone."

Lancelot: "...Maybe I don't...Look at me now! I sleep with strangers for pleasure and flirt with women for entertainment. And never did I found anyone who catches my heart than my eye, for their feelings never reached me. Those actions are what keeping me from loving others sincerely... But, I wanted to be loved! This is such a difficult world my friend. I may have been cursed to not feel love..."

Bruno: "Maybe you could...but you hesitate it. Because no one ever surprised you yet. Man, in the near future, you will found that right person."

Lancelot: "...Oh Bruno. There is no right person in this world. Even if I do fell in love with them, we would eventually part. Death is inevitable."

Bruno: "Then, let's say you will find the person who surprised you in the most ordinary way."

Lancelot: "Why would you say that?"

Bruno: "You rarely get surprised, but only excited and admiration in the most obvious way. Not to mention the differences of any other mortal out there, you get easily impressed by it. Why not think, if you ever fall in love to a person unconsciously and never would you thought this person would be the one, doesn't it surprised you and want you to love that person even more?"

Lancelot: "I've never experienced anything like that... Are you trying to tell me to love someone blindly?"

Bruno: "Ugh, my point is, Lancelot, how would you feel if you realize you fell in love to someone unconsciously?!"

Lancelot: "...Disgraceful...Useless... Because it means I've fallen in a deep unrequited love for life, for he would never love me... I would avoid that at all cause!"

Bruno: "You are too dramatic... Seriously, loving without sacrifice is not worth to be loved. Lancelot, I fear, you can't have what you want in the near future unless the other understands you. And it is your job to do so."

Lancelot: "Tsk, why you randomly assign a task that was not meant to be mine?! Why don't the other just understand by itself? Why went all the trouble to force things out if in the end, it will never work out?!"

Bruno: "How do you know the outcome where there would be always two possibilities? Beside, of course it's you who would explain, not with words, but with your heart. Because you are the one who'll fell in love first."

Lancelot: "What? That's nonsense! Foolish thinking!"

Bruno: "I'll even bet for it, Lancelot, because I know you too much already now."

Lancelot: "Hmp, curse advance machines! You aren't being useful with them, Bruno."

Bruno: "Hey, I helped you by giving some hope. Where's my thank you? Anyway, just remember my words and you'll be fine. Talk to you later."

Lancelot: "...As if I could fall in love to someone...ordinary."

 

**End**


End file.
